Blue
by yamtt
Summary: Another Seto Kaiba songfic, you can never have too many. XP To the song "Blue" from Cowboy Bebop. Seto kinda contemplating on whether to live or not . . . A bit of angst here.


Wheeee . . . yet another songfic. This time it's with "Blue" from Cowboy Bebop . . . as with all my songfics, you can get a bigger effect and feeling if you listen to the song (if you have it) while reading the story. When I'm writing my songfics, I'm listening to the song over and over, hence where the mood for it all comes in. Don't own YGO, but Tazi is mine . . . if you wanna know about her, you can go to my bio. Blah . . . this one's kinda short, but oh well

In the middle of the highway, laid a lone figure, sprawled out on the snowy icy pavement. Crimson stains were surrounding him on the road, but he didn't seem to notice. The crackling of fire could be heard over on the side of the road where the black limo was wrecked and burning beside the highway light post. A pair of eyes simply stared up at the blue sky.

_Never seen a blue sky_

_Yeah I can feel it reaching out and moving closer_

_There's something about blue_

Seto Kaiba stared up at the clear sky. So strange for the middle of winter. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Just that clear, blue sky. It seemed like he could reach out and touch it.

He really didn't remember how it happened. He didn't feel the blood on his skin or the glass embedded in him. The cold pavement didn't even reach his senses. In fact, he didn't feel any pain. Staring at that sky, he felt like he could fly.

_Asked myself what it was all for_

_You know the funny thing about it_

_I couldn't answer _

_No I couldn't answer_

Maybe he was dying. Seto couldn't find a negative thing to say about it. He was tired, exhausted for that matter. Let someone else run Kaiba Corp. Let someone else be one of the world's top duelist. He had enough, and that blue sky was welcoming.

Just then, a shadow came over him. What it was, he couldn't imagine. But he no longer cared. He was ready to leave this world.

_Things have turned a deeper shade of blue_

_And images that might be real_

_May be illusion_

_Keep flashing off and on_

Surrounding him were medics and the flash of siren lights cast over them. Although their mouths moved, he couldn't hear a thing. Normally, he'd be irked at the sign of any doctors, but he blissfully ignored him. Nothing could really bring him back to this world now.

Maybe they weren't even there, maybe his mind was just creating them as security. Or maybe just so he could laugh at them.

_Free_

_Wanna be free_

_Gonna be free_

Paramedics all bustled about as they lifted Seto Kaiba onto a stretcher and began to hurry him over to the ambulance. Urgent orders were barked and the engine was quickly started once again. Members of the paramedic team were quickly collected and they began to pile back in.

The ambulance quickly started to speed back to Domino. All the while, the head paramedic kept trying to talk to Seto Kaiba, trying to get some response. But the pair of blue eyes simply stared up at the ceiling.

_And move among the stars_

_You know they really aren't so far_

_Feel so free_

_Gotta know free_

Kaiba watched from where he was, ascending upon the stars, laughing at them. He didn't remember the last time he'd actually just laughed. The heavy, stressful burden was gone. He'd never have to feel it again.

It was so blissful up there, among the blue . . .

_Please_

_Don't wake me from the dream_

_It's really everything it seemed_

_I'm so free_

_No black and white_

_In blue_

Doctors and nurses alike were rushing into the ER as the quickly diminishing patient was brought in. Attempts to stabilize were failing and they were beginning to wonder if there was no hope. But that wasn't their job, their job was to try as hard as they could to save every patient they had.

Kaiba simply stretched out and relaxed as he made his journey up. Even though he really wasn't sure what the next life had to offer him, he knew it couldn't be worse than what he'd had down there. Stress, work, being surrounded by fools continuously. It was certainly too much for one person to handle. So he wouldn't handle it any longer.

Suddenly, he felt a painful shock in his chest and he clutched at it. He looked back down to see what on earth was going on. Kaiba growled, they were trying to revive him. _I'm not going back!_ he shouted. _Nothing can ever make me to want to go back to that!!!_

"I'm sorry, I can't let you in there!" a male nurse said as he tried to hold the young woman back. Beside him, his partner tried to keep back a small boy.

"You have to let us in there!!" the young woman shouted as she struggled against his strong hold and then cursed at him. Tears ran down her face as she heard the doctors say they were losing him. "SETO!!!"

The black haired boy tried frantically to get in. "That's my brother in there!!!!" He was also beginning to cry as he saw the flat liner. He screamed for his big brother.

"CLEAR!" the doctor shouted.

Kaiba cried out in pain again, but then heard the two pleading voices. Frantically, he looked down. _Tazi! Mokuba!!_ How had he forgotten about them?! He was going to leave them! He _was_ leaving them!

_No!! No, I can't go yet!! I have to get back there!!!_ Kaiba began to try to frantically make his way back down. Apparently, he lied. There_ was_ something that could make him want to go back. He loved them! They were his purpose! He'd take the load of Kaiba Corp, he'd deal with the morons of reality!

The doctor sighed and looked at his watch. "Gone at five forty-two . . ." Then he pulled off his mask and looked around at his team in defeat. "He's dead."

"NO!!!!" Tazi screamed. "He can't be!!! He's not dead!!!!" She struggled furiously to get out of the nurses hold to get to her companion.

"Big Brother!!!" Mokuba cried. His brother wouldn't leave him! Not like this!!

"Doctor!" one of the nurses cried. "We have a heart beat!"

Everyone turned in disbelief as they saw it was true. A steady heart beat showed on the monitor. Laughs of relief were given and smiles were shown.

Seto Kaiba's eyes flickered open and he looked up at the ceiling. Tazi and Mokuba broke free and ran over to him, both talking at the same time quite rapidly how they knew he couldn't be gone.

_Everything is clearer now_

Kaiba smiled at them both. He could put up with this a little while longer, he supposed.

_Life is just a dream you know_

_That's never ending_

With great effort, he propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. "Well," he breathed. "I'm back."

_I'm ascending._


End file.
